


Uncle Buster

by qu33nb33



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Crew as Family, Fluff, Gen, The kids all look up to buster, mike - Freeform, rosita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qu33nb33/pseuds/qu33nb33
Summary: It had been Meena who started it, but the others didn't need persuading.





	Uncle Buster

Meena hadn't really meant to make it a  _thing._

She had dozens of aunts and uncles, elephant and non alike. Any friend of the family got the title, and most of her neighborhood was called family in some way or another.

She hadn't really considered that calling Buster Moon Uncle Buster would start a spark, but looking back she definitely thought she should have seen it coming.

He had beamed the first time she said it. It had rolled off of her tongue so easily and casually that she didn't even consider he might not want the title. The times after that had been just as easy, and he had seemed just as proud, so she didn't see a reason to stop.

Ash and Johnny found out soon enough, of course. It was hard to keep anything from the others--not that she wanted to--when they were all so close and worked together. They had both teased her, friendly and sweet in their antics, but she definitely noticed them begin to catch on to the phrase. Buster was family to  _all_ of them, and they were all family to each other. 

Still, it was funny to see someone as punk as Ash ask the small fluffy Buster what he thought of her music, prefixed with the hesitant title Uncle Buster.

(It would be wrong to say he didn't care--he cared very much. He adored it, in fact.)

Johnny was softer and sweeter, as always, and took to the name almost as easily as Meena did. He had a lot of uncles through his dad's 'business', it turned out, so the idea wasn't new to him. In a way it made all of the kids feel closer, too. Like they were connected, somehow.

Of course the others noticed too, but they were either the same age as or older than Buster.

Still, the connection was there, and it was so obvious Meena swore she could physically feel it on some days. Days where Rosita brought some of her kids over to hang in the back rooms with them. Days when Johnny reminded them all he could bake and brought piles of treats. Days when even Mike stuck around to chat with the kids, even if he had a weird attitude about it.

They were a family, held together with string and duct tape just like the theater before them had been.

(Meena mused to herself that as they grew, they were sure to grow just as beautiful as the new theater had, too.)


End file.
